


Geissel Drama

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Daydreaming, F/M, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Michele non incespica quando Sara si ferma, impalata, davanti a un'uscita di emergenza, ma gli costa tutta la sua forza.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



"Perché stai facendo così?"

"Sto facendo _così_?" Sara continua ad attraversare i corridoi del palazzetto a passo di carica, troppo veloce perché qualcuno possa notare la rabbia che le stravolge il viso, troppo veloce perché Michele possa tenerle testa senza fare qualche passo di corsa ogni tanto. "Hai intenzione di proibirmi contatti con qualunque essere umano, maledetto stronzo?"

"Solo con quelli che non ti meritano."

"E lo decidi tu, chi è che non mi merita?"

"Sono tuo fratello!"

"Non è abbastanza per tenermi rinchiusa!"

"Io non ti--"

Michele non incespica quando Sara si ferma, impalata, davanti a un'uscita di emergenza, ma gli costa tutta la sua forza. Sara lo prende per il bavero della giacca e lo bacia sulle labbra, e sotto di lui si spalanca all'istante l'abisso che tiene a bada in ognuna delle sue notti insonni, combattendo i mostri della ragione. Il fiato caldo di Sara, i denti di lei che cozzano contro i suoi, e i ricordi di quanto sia facile, quando i mostri vincono, infilarsi una mano nei pantaloni del pigiama e indulgere in quello che non potrà mai avere, e che _nessuno_ deve avere, e che pure è sotto le sue dita, adesso.

Nessuna donna, nessun uomo, nessuna fantasia riesce a farlo godere come fa il solo pensare alla pelle calda di Sara.

Michele sprofonda nel silenzio che è seguito al loro litigio. Non esiste altro che la mano di Sara nei suoi pantaloni (o è la sua?), non può pensare ad altro che alla scia di baci che Sara continua a strappargli insieme ai respiri.

Un gemito che diventa presto un singhiozzo.

Uno schiocco.

La porta d'emergenza scatta una volta, e Michele prega di essersi immaginato ogni cosa. Lo schiaffo di Sara ha lasciato una stria umida sulla sua guancia. Nemmeno questo è importante.


End file.
